Sacrificial Lamb
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Eating at night only makes you fatter, as your metabolism slows down during rest.


One night, the commander of the Enforcers, Yama decided to go out and find something to eat. Knowing that the walk would be straining to his otherwise thin limbs, he still went ahead anyway. While he did an okay job of walking to a known hunting area, he became gross and sweaty, huffing and puffing about. Due to his large structure, the sweat drops were greasy and thick and smelled horrible to boot. He collapsed due to fatigue. As he wheezed heavily, he began to fall asleep. Later, a voice could be heard. "Mister, are you okay?" It said. "Huh…what?" Yama came to, sucking up his drool. He saw besides him a young girl with a bag of dirt inside of it. Once Yama came to, he began to drool. The girl became scared. "Mehhhh, I've found some meat at last!" He said, grabbing her almost instantly.

The little girl screamed loudly, struggling to get away from the behemoth's grasp. "No, don't eat me!" She cried. "I'm just a little girl, I won't fill you up!" "You're just one part of my nightly feast, child!" Yama said, drooling even more. He covered her mouth up and tied some vines around her body. There, he took her around while he gathered more food. Tears flowed down her face, scared that her fate was to be in his stomach. Suddenly from behind, something moved. The young girl saw it and screamed while muffled. "Give it up, little one." Yama said, eating a melon. "Your fellow Shandians cannot hear your cries for help-" A shadow loomed over the two. Over them, it was a very large snake. "Not the Master of the Sky!" He thought, shocked. The snake lunged at the two, mouth agape. Yama dodged it and pulled out his dials. "Ax Mountain!" He yelled, body slamming the snake's head. However, it proved to be ineffective and the snake had the Shandian girl wrapped around its tongue. "No, not my lamb!" Down she went into the snake's mouth. Yama, destined to eat her jumped into its mouth as well.

After falling for a while, the Shandian girl finally made a landing. The stomach acids around the fleshy walls burned the vines away, freeing her. As she looked around, she began to cry a little. "I got eaten by a giant snake!" From above, came Yama. He crashed down into some of the rubble. "Now the giant man's gonna eat me too!" the girl cried. "There you are!" Yama said, still drooling. "Even though we both got eaten, I can still eat you!" The Shandian girl ran from him, going towards where she came from. Yama followed her, jumping up and down, making a crash with every leap. From outside, the Master of the Sky began to wince and wretch around in pain. Inside of it, was even more turbulence. "Stop it, you're making the snake wiggle around!" The girl told the hungry, hungry hippo. "I don't care, that snake should know not to eat someone else's food, mehhhh!" He pulled out his dials and went for an Ax Mountain. This time, the shock of the slam stopped the snake for a moment. From behind, a wave of stomach acid started to surface. "No, not that!" The two were washed away by the acid's current, until they were regurgitated by the Master of the Sky, who afterwards fainted, mouth open. Yama and the Shandian girl were covered in it from head to toe.

Yama immediately grabbed the girl and licked his lips. "I don't believe you! You still wanna eat me?!" She yelled. "Aren't you gonna clean me off first at least?!" "The acid only makes you nice and tender, mehhhh!" Her face widened as she looked at the Enforcers Commander, mouth wide open. With just one gulp, he swallowed her whole and began to swallow her when a large boar came to the scene, attracted by the noise. Noticing the abundance of meat compared to the girl, he spat her out and went for the boar, grabbing it with his feet and slamming it on the ground, breaking its neck. "Mehhh, you're that same boar that stole my bushel of yams that night!" He said, grabbing it by the leg. "Now you're mine." He licked his lips as he began to eat the boar alive. The Shandian girl saw this gruesome sight and slowly backed away, gradually running away. Yama, not even noticing her leave, continued to eat the boar. She made it back to the camp. Kamakiri noticed her overall appearance. "Aisa, what happened to you?!" He asked, worried. "I-I-I was eaten and then swallowed and thrown up and-and-and then eaten again and almost swallowed again and I got spit out and I ran back home!" She cried loudly, loud enough to awake the entire village. "Great, now you have to talk to Wiper about this whole ordeal." Aisa's eyes appeared to be more fearful from his words and she promptly left back to the jungle.


End file.
